pick_crafterfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Magic Pencil
General Data Dark Magic Pencil is a Legendary Pickaxe that is obtainable from any chest. Not to be confused with Magic Pencil This Pickaxe was added in 18 July 2018, Ver 4.6.1. It was made by RockShield and SpongeHubert The game itself describes this Pickaxe with the flavour text of: Evil Pencil from the Anti-Clan It's Past High Noon. Pickaxe Power Dark Magic Pencil has a power, namely "Dark Draw" which has the In game description of Summon dark paper to draw MORE shapes and rituals activating various powers. Discover them all! As the description suggest, this Pickaxe has multiple gestures that is useable. This Pickaxe was tehnically an upgrade to the Magic Pencil, since it shares 4 exact same gesture. Here are gestures that are available to be drawn: Square This gesture would cause an autobreak effect that would break 5 blocks per second. Using this gesture would instantly remove your ability to draw any gesture. Circle This gesture would cause the Pickaxe to explode 45 blocks. Using this gesture would instantly remove your ability to draw any gesture. Triangle This gesture gives you the ability to break any blocks in one strike, similar to the On-Fire Ability. Using this gesture would instantly remove your ability to draw any gesture. X Alphabet This gesture would cause the block and GUI would be drawn as if it was made out of paper. Using this gesture would still allow you to use other gesture. V Alphabet This gesture would cause disable the block breaking animtion similar to the Moon or Mars biome have. Using this gesture would still allow you to use other gesture. The Plus and Minus (+ - ) This gesture would give you 25 Runic, when It's used for the first time. After it was used, it would do nothing.Using this gesture would still allow you to use other gesture. Three Slashes (///) This gesture would reduce the last used ability Cooldown by 100 seconds. Using this gesture would still allow you to use other gesture. Hourglass (⧖) This gesture would hide the rendering of Pencil layer, thus causing the Pencil to be invisible until: # Game is relaunched # Pickaxe changing occurred Using this gesture would still allow you to use other gesture. Laughing Face (:L) This gesture would give you 3 Ender Pearls, when It's used for the first time. After that, it does nothing. Using this gesture would still allow you to use other gesture. Anime / Cat Face (:3) This gesture would cause the foreground screen to darken. There is a chance of Black Shadowy Figure (Presumedly Herobrine?) appears when this gesture is drawn. Using this gesture would still allow you to use other gesture. Sarcastic Face (:W) This gesture would cause the Pickaxe to explode 60 blocks. Using this gesture would instantly remove your ability to draw any gesture. Chevron / Caret Outline (Ʌ) Makes your pencil larger. A Alphabet The usage of this gesture is still unknown. I Alphabet The usage of this gesture is still unknown. N Alphabet The usage of this gesture is still unknown. T Alphabet The usage of this gesture is still unknown. Side Note * Some of the gesture were also used by Paper Pete in his boss battle * Most of these gestures were hinted by Paper Pete during in his Dialogue bubble. * The game often mistaken Square with Circle, due to their similar shape. * This Pickaxe has the most ability variation, by far. Gallery Category:Pickaxes